


You Can Rescue Me Any Day

by asianfairyfloss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, merman!isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianfairyfloss/pseuds/asianfairyfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all begins with a seagull and a dinghy. It also doesn't help that Stiles is the one in said dinghy and that only Stiles could manage to crash a dinghy into a sandbar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Rescue Me Any Day

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd and I apologize for that but I really wanted to get this up since I've had it sitting unfinished for like a year. Also I don't own anything.

“You’ve got to be shitting me.”

“I’m…not?” Stiles can’t help but groan.

“And you’re cute too.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Shut up.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“No I don’t mean literally.” Stiles can’t help but laugh at the whole ordeal, sure werewolves was one thing, but mermaids, fucking mermaids man.

“I really can’t seem to keep up with you.” The curly haired merman responds, shifting slightly to get a better grip on the edge of the boat.

“Don’t worry, you’re not the only one.” Stiles murmurs, leaning closer to get a better look at the boy.

“So you really are a merman?” Stiles asks again, just to be sure. The blonde boy giggles before nodding his head.

“Just making sure. Is it safe for me to know this? Like don’t you hate humans and all that mythical jazz?" Blue eyes sparkle in the sun and crinkle the more the blonde boy laughs.

“Yes it’s safe. We don’t hate humans, we just don’t interact with them, mainly because we live too deep in the ocean.” Stiles just nods, taking this moment to get a better look at the merman’s tail. Of course this would be the moment said tail would kick to keep afloat, causing a wave of water to hit Stiles.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting you to get that close.” Stiles shakes his head before wiping as much of the salt water out of his eyes as possible.

“No, my fault. Too curious for my own good.” Stiles pauses a moment before realizing something.

“You know I never got your name, I keep calling you kid in my head.”

“Isaac. And you are?”

“Just cause me Stiles.” Isaac takes a moment to form the name on his tongue, the English language already seeming not to be his first language, that or mermaids don’t really speak a language, Stiles can’t be too sure about that, all he does know is that everything out of Isaac’s mouth seems melodic.

“Well Stiles, can I ask why you felt the need to crash this boat on this sand bar so far out?”

“It’s a long story that involves me not paying attention and a very angry seagull.” Stiles replies sheepishly.

“Well I pity the seagull, your boat is a very sad sight to behold.” Isaac jokes while circling the wreckage.

“It was a nice boat before the crash I can assure you.” Isaac only hums in response.

“It would be easier to just swim back.” Isaac states after surveying the crash one more time. Stiles lets out a groan before flopping back into the dinghy. 

“Do humans not swim?” Isaac inquires.

“Oh no, we swim alright, but with you as proof, we’re not the online ones who are out in the ocean and I would prefer not to be anyone’s lunch.” Isaac lets out another melodious laugh.

“Well if someone else comes along and tries to eat you I’ll kill them.” Stiles gives Isaac a wary look and in return receives a cheeky smile. He sighs before nodding.

“And if I die, please make me a merman in my next life so I can be with you.” Stiles mumbles before jumping into the water. 

“Don’t worry about your next life, if you die I’ll just make you one in this life.” Isaac responds in all seriousness. Stiles can’t help but blush while trying to continue to tread water.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that bit. So anyways, lets get going. You do know where we’re headed right?”

“To your death.”

“Wait…what?”

“I am not serious. We’re heading to the coast.” Isaac smiles, laughter in his eyes. Stiles gives him another skeptical look before nodding hesitantly.

“I was going to say at least my death would be smothered by cuteness.”  Isaac cocks his head to the side before replying,

“Oh no, I’d drown you. There would be no smothering.” Stiles snorts and shakes his head,

“It’s just a figure of speech.”

“Oh, why does the speech need a figure? Is it not just words?”

“Never mind. I can tell this is going to be a long trip.” Stiles says mostly to himself.

“Well of course, you’ve yet to start swimming.” Stiles shakes his head and laughs, it may be a long trip but it will most definitely be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of fluff has been sitting on my computer for almost a year as I've said at the beginning and it was meant to be a lot longer but I also have another Stisaac mermaid fic that's on my computer so I figured I could cut this one short and finally work on the other one. So enjoy this short, stupid fluff that I've been wanting to bang out for a while.


End file.
